1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a method of programming a driving waveform, and in particular to a method of programming a driving waveform for electrophoretic displays (EPDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Quick-response liquid powder displays (QR-LPDs) have remarkable advantages of a clear threshold and fast response time, but also have a major drawback of a low optical contrast ratio. Various conventional driving methods can be applied for driving the QR-LPDs, such as pulse number modulation (PNM). However, the conventional driving methods usually require a long driving duration. Thus, to provide a programmed driving waveform in considering the trade-off between image contrast and driving duration has become a big challenge.